Critical strike
A critical strike is a basic attack that deals twice its normal damage. In the real world, it's an attack striking a vulnerable area, while in other MMO and/or RPG settings, it ties into the very common "critical hit" mechanic. It only applies to basic attacks or certain abilities like and that act like a basic attack or and , which are specially stated. It's important to note that you cannot score a against a building such as a turret or inhibitor (Except Jhin, whose fourth shot receives minicrits against all structures). Most champions have different attack animations for a , though some do not; this includes mages and other champions not meant to be built using basic attacks for damage. Some of these champions performing a (if built being able to perform them) may instead have a soundbite that plays in place of an animation, typically a grunt of effort. is valuable for all champions who primarily deal damage with automatic attacks, rather than through abilities. Some champions, such as , have an affinity for critical hits and benefit more from items that improve them. Players can increase the Chance and the Damage of with items, abilities, and runes. Chance Critical strike chance, as the name states, is the chance of a champion's physical attacks dealing a critical strike. Critical strike chance stacks additively. Runes, items and all abilities can increase critical strike chance. When averaged over a large number of autoattacks and at Base critical damage (100% bonus damage), critical strike chance is essentially a damage multiplier where each 1% of critical chance adds 1% bonus damage. Thus at 50% critical strike chance a champion will be doing (on average) 150% damage with autoattacks, not counting Bonus critical strike damage. Because of this, critical strike chance scales well with both attack damage and attack speed. The formula for this damage multiplier is given by: Damage multiplier = 1 (Critical chance (1 'Bonus''' critical damage))'' The maximum critical strike chance you can reach at level 1 through masteries is , excluding abilities and items, and is hard capped at 100%. Critical strike chance has a theoretical gold value of per 1% critical strike chance. This makes the most efficient core item for critical strike chance, as it grants +10% critical chance for the cost of with a per 1% critical chance efficiency. Note that has the same efficiency. Increasing critical strike chance Items * * * from other sources. Unique Passive - restore .|3600}} * and gain 7% bonus movement speed. Unique Passive Lament: You take 12% reduced damage from the last enemy champion you hit, lingering for 10 seconds after your last hit.|2550}} * bonus on-hit magic damage. Firecannon can be used on structures.|2600}} * physical damage. Bolts can and apply on-hit effects.|2600}} * bonus magic damage, increased to against minions, that can spark to up to 4 additional nearby units. This damage can and scales with .|2600}} * bonus physical damage ( second cooldown).|3800}} * Variable Availability * * as magic damage over 3 seconds and reveal them for the duration.|3600}} * as magic damage over 3 seconds and reaveal them for the duration. Unique Passive – Trap Detection: Nearby stealthed enemy traps are revealed. Unique Active – Hunter's Sight: A stealth-detecting mist grants vision in the target area for 5 seconds, revealing enemy champion that enter for 3 seconds (60 second cooldown).|2350}} * as magic damage over 3 seconds.|1200}} Temporary Effects * Champion abilities Note: Any ability boosting has an indirect impact on the number of crits. * grants her on her next second attack. * grants him against targets . * grants him on his next attack. * grants him critical chance}} per point of Fury he currently has. * grants him on every 3rd auto attack. * grants him twice the amount of . * grants him every fourth autoattack, and also has a guaranteed on its fourth and final shot. Runes Damage Critical strike damage refers to the amount of damage that a champion's will deal. All champions have 200% critical strike damage by default, except with 110% damage, with 150% (further reduced vs structures) and with 180%. In most cases, critical strike damage stacks additively. Damage modifiers apply to critical strike damage normally. Modifying Critical Strike Damage ; Champion Abilities * modifies her to 110% (Critical Chance (1 Bonus Critical Damage)) * modifies her to % from the default of 200%. * multiplicatively reduces his by 25% for basic attacks. * modifies his to % from the default of 200%. * modifies his to % from the default of 200%. * multiplicatively reduces his by 10% for basic attacks and 25% for (e.g. 200% to 190% / 175%). Items * Runes Notes *The maximum bonus critical strike damage obtainable is as follows: ** Runes: ** Items: *For most champions, the maximum critical strike damage available is % for a total of amount of % AD}} on their . **Including the additional 20% base critical strike damage from rank-5 , and his innate passive , will deal % AD}} on his . ** with 100% critical strike chance will deal % AD}} on her thanks to her innate passive . Skills affected by Critical Chance Certain skills are capable of and/or are affected by critical chance. * Most of them only do bonus ( 100%) if . ** ** : Against champions. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** : Magic damage, benifiting from Life steal. ** ** ** : Only applicable to first hit. ** ** ** : Only applicable to first hit. ** ** ** ** : Magic damage, benifiting from Life steal. ** ** ** * Others ** : do bonus ( 100%) against minions and monsters. ** : do bonus entire damage portion ( 100%). ** : do bonus entire damage ( 100%). ** : The final shot is a , doing bonus entire damage ( 100%). ** : The additional shot does bonus entire damage ( 100%) if it is a . ** : The additional strike does bonus ( 100%) if it is a . *** : do bonus ( 100%). ** : Each wave can , dealing 20% ( 100%) bonus damage. ** : do bonus ( 100%). ** : do bonus ( 100%). * Additions ** : do increased damage after critical modifier. ** : do increases damage after critical modifier. ** : Cooldown is reduced by 1 second for every . This effect is doubled against champions. Miscellaneous Other skills that are not be affected by critical strikes and chances, due to other reasons. * Affected by Critical strike damage ** : Causes next second auto-attack to deal increased damage, which is described as a . ** : Causes next auto-attack during the next 6 seconds to deal increased damage, which is described as a . ** : Will for a + 100% damage bonus due to the passive from if the target is under 15% health. * Unaffected by Critical strike damage ** : The 2 damage modifier applied by being chilled by is given out as . ** : The damage is always given out as . ** : The damage is given out as when enemy hits terrain. ** : The damage is given out as when the cask ferments after 2 seconds. ** : Appears like a when acting like a single target spell (hitting only one enemy). ** : The second damage is given out as when the first target is killed. ** : The damage is given out as when enemy stands in the center. ** : The double-damage applied by being knocked into a wall is given out as . Trivia * Similarly in many MMO settings, a number of attack damage-based assassins or secondary assassin-based champions also benefit from high critical strike chance in varying form, as a means to help finish off targets faster as well as to deal more damage in bursts overall. * The fastest way to obtain 100% critical strike chance is with , requiring only : * Runes: % Critical Strike Chance}} ** 9 Marks of Critical Strike Chance (+ % 9 Critical Strike Chance) ** 9 Seals of Critical Strike Chance (+ % 9 Critical Strike Chance) ** 9 Glyphs of Critical Strike Chance (+ % 9 Critical Strike Chance) ** 3 Quintessences of Critical Strike Chance (+ % 3 Critical Strike Chance) * Items: ** (+10% Critical Strike Chance) ** (+20% Critical Strike Chance) * Critical Strike Chance Amplification: ** (+ 100% Critical Strike Chance) * Relevant mathematics: ** Critical Strike Chance ( % 30%) 2 % critical chance}}|Although this result is correct, Critical Strike Chance is hard capped at 100%}} cs:Critical strike de:Kritische Treffer es:Golpe crítico fr:Coup critique pl:Trafienie krytyczne ru:Критический удар zh:暴击 Category:Offensive champion statistics